The Courtroom
by TheCrazyMan32
Summary: Robert doesn't sign the papers for the Foster's to adopt Callie, so he is her legal gaurdian.
1. New Home

Callie was so fricking mad at Robert Quinn. He refused to sign the adoption paper's so that his daughter could get her way. Now he was her legal guardian. She heard footsteps behind her. She turned around and saw Robert standing there." Callie, it will be okay" he tried to say in a reassuring voice. "You promised" She screamed back at him. She ran as quick as she could, beating him. She ran into Stef, who grabbed her, and told her it would be okay. "Why does everyone keep saying that"? Callie responded. She tried to get away, but Stef stopped her. She calmed down and started to fall to the ground. She started crying. She hadn't cried since that first night in the Foster's home. And this was definitely something to cry about. Stef waved off Robert, and he backed away. Stef started telling her it would be okay, she would be fine. LATER THAT NIGHT…..

Callie was packing a bag. She packed all the clothes she could fit, and knew she could leave some for Mariana. She walked out the front door of the Foster's home, Saying goodbye. She slowly walked down the driveway and hoped Stef didn't notice she was going the wrong direction. She was not going to live with the Quinns, even if it meant going to juvie or in to the foster system.


	2. The Jump

Callie didn't know where she was. She looked around her and saw a carnival, just closing down for the night. She saw the car pull up beside her, and saw Stef inside."I saw you walk out, I just didn't want to make a big deal out of it" Stef said immediately. "thanks for not telling, but I'm not coming back." Callie responded. "Yes you are Callie" Callie heard from behind Stef. She looked to the passenger seat of the car and saw Robert and Jude sticking his head in from the back seat. Callie looked back to the surroundings. "Callie, get in the car" she heard Stef say. She ran as fast as she could. She saw a bridge a ahead. It would be hard to leave Jude behind. But she would do it for love. She wanted him to be loved. She got onto the bridge and climbed onto the rail. The last thing she heard before she jumped was" Callie don't, please" coming from Stef and Robert. She felt the air going through her hair then all she felt was cold. She couldn't see anything. She felt a sting in her body. All she felt was pain. "Goodbye" she said before she blacked out.

AN: Callie will live, but she will be in a coma. I didn't decide if she will wake up yet. Till then, see you guys later.


	3. The Coma

**AN: Hey guys! Sorry it's been such a long time. I was a counselor at summer camp for the past two weeks, and I only got restricted wifi. But I'm back. We'll just have to see how the story plays out. Also, PM me if you guys wanna give suggestions. I'll try to work some of them in, but it might be a little tricky. But I just wanted to tell you guys, Callie(if she does wake up) probably wont wake up for 7-10 chapters. Now on to the story….**

**Stef walked into the hospital room with tears in her eyes. She saw Callie there, bandaged in different places. It was a miracle she was alive. She remembered seeing her bleeding and lifeless as they pulled her out of the river. The doctors managed to revive her, but she was in a coma. And she may never wake up. **

**Jude walked into the room and leaned on Stef's shoulder. Stef could hear his quite sobs. "I'm gay" Stef could hear him say. "What" Stef said in surprise. "Are you mad" Jude said with sadness in his voice. Stef immediately responded "no, just surprised". "Does Lena and Mari, Jesus and Brandon know?" "Yeah, I just told them, but you were in here. Do you think Callie will still like after I tell her?" "Of course she will. She loves you too much not to" Jude walked out of the room at that point. Stef held back the tears in her eyes and walked out of the room. "Goodbye, Callie" she said in an almost silent whisper.**


	4. The Family

AN: Hey guys! Been a long time since I last updated but I'm back. This chapter is gonna break a few months, and Callie will live, and wake up. She will probably wake up within this chapter or the next. Now, on to the story.

Stef walked into the emergency room. The whole family, or Stef and Lena first, then the rest of the family. Everyone had come and gone now, and Stef and Jude were the only ones left, as they were the closest to Callie. They were sitting in the room in silence, just looking at Callie. Stef thought she saw Callie stir. Jude didn't see, as his eyes were closed. Stef reported to the nurse, and the nurse said that she was getting better.

Stef brought out her phone, and called the family. They claimed that she should try to get Callie back. Stef decided that she could use the excuse that Callie jumped off a bridge under Roberts supervision. Little did they know, Robert was signing an abandonment paper and a note that would kill Callie, Sophia, and Jill.

A month later, Callie has woken up and almost made a full recovery. She still doesn't want to live with the Quinn's. She got a little injury on her leg, and practically ripped open her arm. But she was getting better, and she could use the arm again. After about 2 weeks, Callie went home with the Foster's. Robert didn't think he could take care of her at this point in time.

When she got there, she was overwhelmed with hugs, and "what the hell were you thinking". She also got pulled over to the side by Jude, who was looking at his feet and sobbing quietly SHE quickly asked him what was wrong. "You're gonna hate me for this' "I could never hate you buddy, you're my little brother" "I'm gay". Callie was stunned. She never expected this news. She stepped back for a minute, which caused Jude to freak. "See, I knew you wouldn't want to be near me, much less have me as a brother" He stormed off upstairs, and Callie turned around. She didn't know what to do." Just give him a little time to cool off.

A little while later, Callie got a call on her cell phone."Sophia. Selfish brat" Callie said when she saw who it was. She opened the phone quickly and heard crying. She quickly went into big sister mode. It always happened when she saw people crying, whether they were related or not. "What's wrong Sophia. Sweetheart what's wrong" "Dad signed the abandonment papers. And then he….. he….. overdosed." "What? We'll be right over" Callie gathered Lena and Stef,, and Stef called the ambulance, and gave them the address. They quickly headed over to Roberts house. They got there as the ambulance pulled in….

AN: So I'll be trying to update more often, but it'll be a little tricky. I'm on a tight schedule.


End file.
